Alphabet Drabbles
by osnapitzsofia
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory... Chapter 2: B is for Board Games, featuring one-sided Drew/Percy.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! I'm starting a new story! It's alphabet drabbles that all feature a pairing! I had this idea a few days ago. So here's the list:

**A is for Attics**

**B is for Board Games**

**C is for Cameras**

**D is for Dogs**

**E is for Eyes**

**F is for Forests**

**G is for Green Thumbs**

**H is for Hello Kitty**

**I is for Ice**

**J is for Jack-o-lanterns**

**K is for Kaleidoscopes**

**L is for Love**

**M is for Magnets**

**N is for New Years**

**O is for Old Photos**

**P is for Parkas**

**Q is for Questions**

**R is for Roads**

**S is for Swing Sets**

**T is for Telephone Boxes**

**U is for Umbrella**

**V is for Violins**

**W is for Winters**

**X is for Xylophones**

**Y is for Yarn**

**Z is for Zoos**

I already know what letters go with what pairings, so yeah. On that note, here are the pairings that are included: (in no particular order)

**Caleo**

**Chris/Clarisse**

**Drew/Percy (one-sided)***

**Frazel**

**Leyna****

**Jasiper**

**Jeyna (one-sided)**

**Paul/Sally**

**Percabeth**

**Perlypso (mostly one-sided)**

**Perico (one-sided)**

**Prachel (one-sided)**

**Silena/Beckendorf**

**Thaluke**

**Tratie**

Most pairings are included many times. (There are five Percabeth chapters; three Jasiper and Caleo; two Frazel, Tratie, and Leyna.) I already have the A chapter written, A is for Attics, and I'm going to post it maybe later. (Because I'm painting my nails right now.)

*I always imagined Drew liked Percy before Jason came around, so yeah, deal with it.

**I'm usually a freak when it comes to sticking to canon, but I thought that Leyna was going to happen until HoH came out... So I'm still writing two chapters about them.

Love you guys!

~Sofia

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A MAN, THEREFORE I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN AND I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HOO. THIS APPLIES TO THIS WHOLE STORY!**


	2. A is for Attics

**Sorry this took forever to put up! I wasn't quite happy with how this chapter turned out, and it's definitely not my favorite... I'll probably have the B chapter up sometime tomorrow! And thank you guys who followed the story before even this chapter!**

**~Sofia**

* * *

**A is for Attics- Percabeth**

Annabeth had to say, she really hated her advanced archery lessons. It was very boring because it was just a bunch of useless tips repeated every class and she didn't even carry a bow anyway. At least she didn't have to take remedial archery like Percy.

So she was unusually pleased when Chiron took her out of archery lessons for a surprise counselor meeting.

He came into the arena, where targets were set up at regular intervals. A son of Apollo was teaching the class and he looked bored too, because he was being forced to teach all the Athena kids, who already knew it all.

Chiron went up to the son of Apollo and said something Annabeth couldn't hear, so she let the arrow on her bow fly. It hit the center circle of the target, but not the exact middle. Then he waved Annabeth over so she went.

"Annabeth, we're having a counselor meeting," he said as his back hooves stepped around. "Would you mind going to get someone to help you? I need you to get an extra table out of the attic. An hour ago, we got a group of three new half-bloods, they're triplets, and we need to show them the orientation film."

She nodded, although she was kind of dreading going in there. (It smelled pretty bad.) "Okay, I will."

So nine minutes later, she was standing in the attic with Percy. Cobwebs swayed in corners (she tried to ignore those) and objects were splayed all over the floor. The only light was a small square on the ground, coming in through the tiny window in the front.

"So triplets, huh?" Percy asked, his feeble attempt at conversation even though they were best friends and had been dating for almost two years. [It was the summer after the Giant War.] But there was nothing to talk about about when you were standing in a gross attic.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded as they stood in the same spot by the trapdoor while their eyes flickered at all the old weapons on the walls and ground. "I saw them as I came in. Two boys and a girl.

Percy walked over to the back where a folding table leaned against the wall. "This must be that table we have to bring down. It's going to be difficult to get it to fit through the trapdoor."

Annabeth followed him and stood next to the opposite side of the table. "How many times have you been in here anyway? I've only been up here once before we went into the Labyrinth."

"Twice, once on our first quest and once when Grover and I had to carry the old Oracle back after it walked to the forest."

Annabeth cracked a smile. "Lucky you. So on the count of three, pick your end up. One, two... _three_."

Annabeth grabbed her side of the plastic table and heaved it upward. Her chin was almost resting on the top and she was practically hugging the white surface.

And then she saw it and dropped the table, a very loud crash, hopping to avoid her foot being crushed. She slowly backed away to the center of the room where it was empty. Percy had put the table down gently and was now staring at her in confusion.

"What happened?"

Annabeth stuck out her arm and pointed. "There is a spider on the table!" she exclaimed urgently.

Percy sighed, but also smirked. He went over to that side and brushed it off with his bare hands. "Only you are afraid of nothing, except you're a baby around harmless bugs."

She crossed her arms and stepped a few feet closer. "They're technically arachnids, and I am not a baby!"

Percy mimicked her and walked forward until they were standing literally nose to nose. She could feel each breath he took and it was difficult to look into his eyes without crossing hers. "You know many facts about spiders except you're afraid of them. How does that make any sense?"

She lazily raised her eyebrows. "It's not 'sense.' It's logic. I know that so I can avoid them."

"What?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to hers.

(After a minute or two...) The trapdoor opened and Leo poked his head through. "Chiron sent me to find out what that loud crash was- Guys!" Annabeth and Percy pulled away from each other and both their cheeks turned bright red.

Leo tapped his chin. "I would say to get a room, but you were alone before... Anyway, stop making out and bring that table downstairs. The triplets are kinda scared of us all. Showing them my awesome fire skills was _probably_ not a good idea."


	3. B is for Board Games

**I know what you're thinking. "Two chapters in one night? That's, like, a new record for Sofia!" It is! But I really, really wanted to write this chapter and it's exactly 1,500 words, not counting the AN! I'm oddly pleased with it and I love the way you can just totally twist Drew's character around from an awkward fourteen-year-old that has a dad who hates her into an almost-psychotic girl who has an obsession with getting revenge on the boy who unknowingly broke her heart. (Sorry for the rant...) By the way, this has almost nothing to do with board games, but whatever... Sorry about the made-up board game night, but I needed it to fit somehow.**

**~Sofia**

* * *

**B is for Board Games- Drew/Percy one-sided**

_{It starts just after the events of the Titan's Curse}_

It was just your luck to arrive at Camp Half-Blood on the annual winter board game night. No one really found it very interesting and you discovered that it was something that was not to be mentioned until it was looming in everyone's faces.

The infamous night was held on December twenty-third, two days after the winter solstice about which everyone refused to talk about. The Hunters of Artemis were staying at the camp and you absolutely loathed them.

Swear off boys forever? _No can do._

Anyway, it was a pretty much a boring board game tournament between the campers, Hunters, and some satyrs, who were apparently obsessed with drinking coffee.

At least, you thought it would be boring.

You got claimed by Aphrodite the second you stepped over the border (she was pretty good about claiming her children) and the outfit, makeup, and hair was a bit too much for you. After all, you were just shy Drew Tanaka who was too short for her age and had a pimple or two on her forehead.

The counselor for Cabin Ten was Silena Beauregard, a girl only a few months older than you. (You wondered how the Hades that was even possible, assuming you all had the same mother.) Silena explained the whole dumb board game tournament and she didn't look too thrilled about it either. (The only thing that you noticed that she liked was that her first game was against a boy from the Hephaestus cabin.)

The kids in the Athena cabin made brackets and everything, and your first game was Sorry (Like, seriously? It was a fast game though...) against this boy named Percy, the only son of Poseidon at Camp Half-Blood, who you heard was incredibly attractive according to some of your siblings.

(You also wondered why they didn't just go and ask him out, because they're children of the love goddess, for gods' sake. But what you didn't know was that Percy was saved for Annabeth Chase in their minds and they would someday be very, very adorable and become the camp's 'it' couple.)

So that night you found yourself at a table in the Big House playing Sorry with a boy your age. You were the red pieces and he insisted on being blue for some reason. And you found yourself not caring that you were way behind him and going to lose because you were talking to him the whole time.

He recounted the past year and a half he had gone to camp with all three of his quests. You didn't notice how his cheeks would slightly flush when he mentioned Annabeth (he didn't notice himself) and you found yourself actually telling someone how much your dad hated you. His smile was positively charming and you couldn't help but get lost in his green eyes.

_This must be what it's like to be in love,_ you thought.

You lost the game, no surprise, and then Percy went on to lose in the next round to that girl that he mentioned was his friend, Annabeth, in a quick game of Life.

People that lost wandered off because playing board games was stupid anyway and everyone would rather play Capture the Flag against the Hunters, thank you very much, dumb godly parents for making Chiron have the stupid day in the first place. You went back to Cabin Ten where your sister Silena already was. She lost too.

"Drew, gods!" Silena gushed. "We totally forgot to tell you about the rite of passage!" She sat down on her bed and patted next to her so you followed.

"What's that?"

"It's for children of Aphrodite and apparently Mother likes it. We have to get someone to go out with us, make them fall in love, and then dump them. I personally think it's really stupid," Silena explained and then she leaned closer, cupping her hands around your ear. "You don't have to do it. I'm not going to."

You raised your eyebrows. Disobeying a god that could make you spontaneously combust was not a good thing.

Silena leaned back again. "It's a really big deal, but I don't think it what love means. I'm just waiting for Charlie to ask me out, I mean, I thought he was going to tonight and he was..."

Your focus changed to something else. You wanted to go out with Percy Jackson, yet you didn't want him to be your rite of passage because that meant breaking up with him. But Silena said she wasn't going to do it... Her words echoed in your ears._ "You don't have to do it."_ Although, you had already failed your father and you couldn't let your mom hate you too.

Percy Jackson went home the next day for Christmas, leaving with one choice; you were going to do your rite of passage.

In the months following, you went out with a boy from the Apollo cabin. You never noticed how much he liked you, because you were busy thinking about how when Percy came back for the summer session, you could finally date him instead.

During those months you also discovered your charmspeak ability. It explained how your dad would always listen to you when you asked him to do something, even those he completely and utterly hated you because you reminded him too much of your mom and that reminded him that she left him to raise a daughter by himself.

A week before the summer session at camp started, you dumped the son of Apollo. And then following the previously mentioned rotten luck, Percy came back only to get sucked into a quest for a whole month. Then there's the Battle of the Labyrinth and the son of Apollo you were dating died. (You're pretty sure his name was Lee.)

Two weeks after the battle, you approached Percy right before a game of Capture the Flag. (A game you would not be participating in, thank you very much.)

"Hi, Percy!" you say, too bright and bubbly for even yourself. You had changed too much for even yourself though.

"Oh, hi, Drew," he says, not completely focused on the conversation as he straps his armor over his shirt. "Are you in the game today?"

You shook your head. "Of course not! Anyway, I was just wondering, if you, um, wouldliketogooutwithme?"

Percy tilted his head. "What? Say that slower."

You mentally cursed yourself and took a deep breath. "Would you like to-"

"Hurry up, Percy!" a girl's voice called from the blue team. You recognized it as Annabeth Chase, who clearly had a crush on him judging on the way she flipped out when he disappeared for two weeks. (You flipped out too, without showing it.) So Annabeth was now your official competitor.

Percy smile ignorantly. "Gotta go!" He ran off to be with Annabeth. [They were on the same team for the first time in what felt like ages.]

You tried to ask him out many more times that summer, but he was always with Annabeth. Always. You just couldn't separate them, but you knew that Percy would totally say yes if you actually got a chance. He was just oblivious to girls' feelings, and if Annabeth just couldn't suck it up and tell him how she felt, you would end up with Percy instead.

The next summer, everything was just too hyped up to approach Percy. The prophecy said he was going to die, so that night, after hearing it from one of the Demeter girls, you silently cried yourself to sleep.

Then Silena Beauregard turned out to be a traitor. She died a hero? Yeah, right! She deserved to die after becoming a spy for the enemy. She never even completed her rite of passage! You tried to despise her, but deep, deep down, you couldn't. At least you took her spot as head counselor of Cabin Ten instead of a traitor.

Percy lived through the war. He lived and now he was all yours. The night of his sixteenth birthday, you were just about to go up to him, when the she-devil daughter of Athena sits next to him with a horribly looking blue brick-cake on a paper plate.

You watch them with everyone else, since apparently the whole camp decided to spy and Travis Stoll was even filming it. You can't exactly hear what they are saying, but you hope it's not what you think.

But it was. Your heat was crushed. They kiss, get thrown in the lake, and kiss again.

August eighteenth, 2009, is the day that you totally dropped your crush on Percy and hated him instead. August eighteenth, 2009, is the day you swore your revenge against him and the blonde know-it-all for breaking your heart. August eighteenth, 2009, is the day that your cabin mates will forever know as the day that Drew turned for a whole month. Then there's the Battle of the Labyrinth and the son of Apollo you were dating died. (You're pretty sure his name was Lee.)

Two weeks after the battle, you approached Percy right before a game of Capture the Flag. (A game you would not be participating in, thank you very much.)

"Hi, Percy!" you say, too bright and bubbly for even yourself. You had changed too much for even yourself though.

"Oh, hi, Drew," he says, not completely focused on the conversation as he straps his armor over his shirt. "Are you in the game today?"

You shook your head. "Of course not! Anyway, I was just wondering, if you, um, wouldliketogooutwithme?"

Percy tilted his head. "What? Say that slower."

You mentally cursed yourself and took a deep breath. "Would you like to-"

"Hurry up, Percy!" a girl's voice called from the blue team. You recognized it as Annabeth Chase, who clearly had a crush on him judging on the way she flipped out when he disappeared for two weeks. (You flipped out too, without showing it.) So Annabeth was now your official competitor.

Percy smile ignorantly. "Gotta go!" He ran off to be with Annabeth. [They were on the same team for the first time in what felt like ages.]

You tried to ask him out many more times that summer, but he was always with Annabeth. _Always_. You just couldn't separate them, but you knew that Percy would totally say yes if you actually got a chance. He was just oblivious to girls' feelings, and if Annabeth just couldn't suck it up and tell him how she felt, you would end up with Percy instead.

The next summer, everything was just too hyped up to approach Percy. The prophecy said he was going to die, so that night, after hearing it from one of the Demeter girls, you silently cried yourself to sleep.

Then Silena Beauregard turned out to be a traitor. She died a hero? Yeah, right! She deserved to die after becoming a spy for the enemy. She never even completed her rite of passage! You tried to despise her, but deep, deep down, you couldn't. At least you took her spot as head counselor of Cabin Ten instead of a _traitor_.

Percy lived through the war. He lived and now he was all yours. The night of his sixteenth birthday, you were just about to go up to him, when the she-devil daughter of Athena sits next to him with a horribly looking blue brick-cake on a paper plate.

You watch them with everyone else, since apparently the whole camp decided to spy and Travis Stoll was even filming it. You can't exactly hear what they are saying, but you hope it's not what you think.

But it was. Your heat was crushed. They kiss, get thrown in the lake, and kiss again.

August eighteenth, 2009, is the day that you totally dropped your crush on Percy and hated him instead. August eighteenth, 2009, is the day you swore your revenge against him and the blonde know-it-all for breaking your heart. August eighteenth, 2009, is the day that your cabin mates will forever know as the day that Drew turned bitter.


End file.
